New version of faucet varies its water supply by means of a water control means 3A disposed in a faucet mount 2A, as shown in FIG. 6; a turning knob 4A is mounted on the top of the control means 3A for ready operation. The water control means 3A is provided with a valve jacket 31A having an axial shaft 32A disposed therein, and the turning knob 4A is fixed to the top of the axial shaft 32A. A water outlet port is disposed on the valve jacket 31A, in communication with the water outlet conduit 21A of the faucet seat 2A. A pair of engagement legs 321A are disposed at the bottom of the shaft 32A with a flow control disk assembly 33A engaged therewith, which consists of a ceramic rotor disk 331A and a ceramic stator disk 332A. The rotor disk is able to be rotated by the engagement legs 321A, with the stator disk fixed without spinning so that water can be selectively conducted through the outlet ports on the rotor and stator disks.
However, this type of faucet has still been operated with relatively large noise as a result of water under pressure being conducted thereinto with turbulence; the higher the water pressure is, the larger the noise the faucet produces. This results from the water inlet conduit A1 being in orthogonal relation with the water outlet conduit B1 of the faucet. Water will become violently turbulent at the right-angeled flection C1, causing large noise. Besides, between the water inlet conduit A1 and the stator disk 332, there is no filter means provided to prevent foreign particles to flow into the water control disk assembly, causing the ceramic disks to wear out readily.
The present inventor has noticed the disadvantages with the prior art faucet valve assembly and worked out an improved valve assembly which is free of all the above cited disadvantages.